1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine such as a slot machine, in which a gaming medium (a gaming value) such as a coin is used to play a game and a gaming value such as credit is provided to a player.
2. Related Art
Generally, a slot machine has a reel unit inside an upper portion of a cabinet, which performs a variable display of a plurality of symbols. On the other hand, inside a lower portion of the cabinet, a hopper that stores and discharges medals as gaming media and a power box are placed. An operation table that allows a player to operate the slot machine is attached to the front door.
Among such slot machines, a slot machine is disclosed, which has an opening in the front face of a cabinet, and a front door. The front door can open and close the opening such that an inspection of various units inside the cabinet such as a reel unit and easy and smooth filling of medals are performed (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,612, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
However, when the slot machine disclosed in Patent Document 1 is installed in a hall where slot machines are juxtaposed, the slot machine is required to be installed with enough spacing with respect to an adjacent slot machine. The reason for this is that an operation table provided on the front door collides against the other operation table of the adjacent slot machine when the front door is opened for maintenance of the slot machine.